


Loki & The Unicorn Boxers

by Goodnightwife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Kissing, Loki bodyswap, Magic, bodyswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Loki tries to help the reader with their magic but something goes terribly wrong and, unfortunately for Loki, he cannot fix it.





	Loki & The Unicorn Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for yallneedtrek's challenge on Tumblr #yallneedtrekwritingchallenge

“Damn it,” you muttered as you began to fall to the floor. Your magic wasn’t playing nice today. In fact, it hadn’t been behaving for months. A member of SHIELD and then an Avenger, you had always been magical. A gift of birth, as your grandfather used to say. But after a mission had gone wrong and civilians paid the price, your magic just… wouldn’t. As you landed back onto the floor as gracefully as possible, the elevator dinged and opened to reveal Tony Stark and Loki.

Loki. You groaned inwardly. It wasn’t that he wasn’t nice to you, he was always polite and even helpful sometimes. But he plagued your thoughts. You wished that Asgard still existed so that he could leave. Then maybe you wouldn’t have to see his perfect self or hear his lovely voice every single day. At best, he was a distraction even when he wasn’t in the room. In the room, you had no chance of focusing on your magic.

“How’s it going, Morganna?” Tony asked with his typical smirk and snark.

“Nunya, Iron Toes,” you replied quickly. Loki smirked slightly.

“Be nice, I have a surprise for you,” Tony answered back, gesturing to the tall, dark god. “I’ve arraigned some help for you.”

“Help?” you asked, eyeing Loki up and down. “I’m fine. I don’t need his help.”

“I assure you,” Loki spoke up, “I’m not pleased about this either. My brother struck a deal with Stark to allow me a place to live and since I’m trying to, as you say ‘play nice’, I’m here to offer my services.”

“Services?” you raised an eyebrow. “How do I know this isn’t a trick? I still remember, in vivid detail, what you did to Sam last month.”

Loki chuckled and looked down at his shoes while his lips split into a grin. “Indeed, that was glorious.”

“He is still pulling feathers from the gears in his wings and he complains that his throat still hurts from all the squawking,” you replied, fighting a smirk of your own. It really had been hilarious.

“Y/N,” Tony got your attention. He had had enough chit chat. “You really don’t have a choice here. I want you on this team and we need you, but we need you healthy and able. Loki is the only one who can help you with this. Now, I have set up a cottage a few miles down the road to work this out. It’s fully stocked so you can take your time.”

“Why can’t we stay at the compound?” you questioned.

“Mostly for my sanity but also because the cottage is cheap and I don’t want to deal with you setting things on fire again,” Tony retorted, his hands resting on his hips.

“That was one time!” you shouted back, throwing your hands in the air.

“Regardless, off you go,” Tony waved his hands, shooing you and Loki out of the room. “Don’t come back until you’re fixed.”

Tony pushed you and Loki into the elevator and the doors slid shut with a swoosh.

“Well, looks like we’re stuck with each other,” you said gloomily, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Quite so,” Loki agreed, eyeing you out of the corner of his eye.

“Can you really help me?” you demanded, turning to look up at the dark god.

“I can if you let me,” Loki replied, turning only his head to look down at you. “But we both know how stubborn you are.”

“I’m stubborn?!” you yelled back. “Who was it that refused to accept that Justin Timberlake sang SexyBack until Tony finally called him so that he could tell you himself?!!”

“That was merely so I could talk to Justin myself,” Loki shrugged. “You should learn the difference between stubbornness and an excellent plan.”

“Whatever,” you folded your arms across your chest with a huff. The doors slid open on the ground floor.

“Shall we?” Loki swept his arm to indicate that you should go first through the doors. With narrowed eyes, you took a couple of steps forward before a hand touched your shoulder and a flash blinded you. Opening your eyes again, you found yourself standing in front of a lovely little cottage surrounded by trees. It really was lovely and you could definitely see yourself enjoying some down time here until you remembered the presence at your back.

Looking back at Loki, you snarled, “We could have taken a car.”

“Nonsense, why waste time?” Loki strode towards the front door. “Let’s get started, shall we? I don’t want to miss Blue Bloods tonight.”

“Who knew the god of mischief liked procedural cop dramas,” you mumbled to yourself following in his wake into the house.

You walked into the house and stood in the small living room. It was modestly furnished with a couple of sofas, coffee table, and TV over the fireplace. There was a slight chill in the air.

“First things first,” Loki said, rubbing his hands together. “Light the fire.”

“I don’t see any matches,” you inspected the hearth.

“You shouldn’t need matches,” Loki replied with a raised eyebrow. “Come on, if Stark is to be believed, you excel at lighting fires.”

“Light a wall on fire one time and you’re marked for life,” you mumbled, standing in front of the fireplace, staring down at the dark logs. “Ok, I can do this. Fire. Fire is easy. Fire is elemental.”

You stretched out your hand toward the logs and willed fire, willed warmth, willed to prove Loki wrong, willed your magic not to burn the whole house down. A few sparks popped out of your palm but not enough to ignite the logs. With a huff you raised both hands and willed harder. In your mind, fire flashed behind your eyes but instead of a fire burning in the fireplace, you saw civilians burning in a fire you created. They screamed and begged for you to stop, so loudly that your ears began to ring and your eyes blurred with tears in the smoke. Your whole body began to shake, although not with cold or the use of your magic. Strong hands rested on your shoulders and pulled you back against a warm chest. Your hands fell to your sides as the vision slowly receded back into the recesses of your mind.

“Tell me what you just saw,” Loki’s deep voice commanded softly just above your head. Had he always been this tall?

“I saw civilians, burning in my fire,” you whispered in a shaky voice. No reason to lie to him or hold back. If he was going to truly help you, you knew honesty was the best policy.

“From the mission a few months ago?” he questioned, his hands gently rubbing your shoulders.

“Yes,” you replied, still staring at the dark logs. Loki’s hand left your shoulder and gestured toward the logs and they quickly blazed with fire.

“Let’s try something else, something less likely to spark bad memories,” Loki said, moving to sit on one of the couches. You turned to look at him, standing in front of him as he regarded you thoughtfully. “When you use your magic, what are you thinking of? When I asked you to light the fire, were you thinking of lighting the fire?”

“Not only that,” you started, wrapping your arms around your middle to not feel so exposed under his gaze. “I was thinking of fire, warmth, wanting to prove you wrong, but also not wanting to burn the house down.”

“You weren’t thinking of that mission at all? It just came to your mind?” he pushed further.

“I wasn’t thinking about those people until fire flashed in my mind and then they appeared in my head, screaming at me, begging me to stop burning them,” you answered softly, trying to keep the tears from your eyes.

“You need to stop being so emotional,” Loki’s cold voice washed over you. “Magic comes from pure desire and sometimes emotions just get in the way.”

You cut your eyes sharply at Loki, “You have no idea what I’ve been through and what I’ve had to overcome, so excuse me if I get a little emotional sometimes.”

“I have no idea?” Loki stood slowly, his eyes narrowing at you and flashing with anger. “I have been through more than you can imagine in your pitifully short existence. You can not hope to understand the depth of my despair.”

“Oh really?” you shot back, you hands flying through the air as you yelled at him. “Mr. High and Mighty Loki thinks he knows something about sadness?! I wish for one minute that you could know exactly what I feel, exactly what I saw when those people died because of me. I wish for one second that you could actually experience the depth of true emotion that humans feel! I wish for one second that you could know what it’s to be me!” The tears streaming down your face did nothing to hide the flash of light between you and Loki that flung you both back onto the couches. Pain ripped through your chest and head as the light slowly diminished. Once the room was dark again, you dared to look around. Nothing had changed, the fireplace was still alight with a blazing warm fire. The rest of the room seemed to be in perfect order. What had your magic done now?

“Y/N,” you heard a voice say. Wait. Your voice. Your voice said your name but you didn’t speak. Letting your eyes shift slowly back to where Loki should have been, you gasped when you saw yourself looking back at you. You looked annoyed.

“What the hell?” you asked but Loki’s voice assaulted your ears. Lifting your hands, you saw his strong, thin fingers. Looking down, you saw his chest, his long legs, his fancy shoes. “What the hell?” you asked again.

“It appears that your magic answered your call,” you replied… or Loki replied from your body. “You wanted me to feel what you feel and so your magic responded.”

“Wait, what?” you asked from Loki’s body. Loki decided then and there that he didn’t like the look of bewilderment on his face and the sound of panic coming from his voice. He slowly stood and moved to sit next to you on the couch. The sight of you walking toward you was strange and slightly off putting. Where your thighs always that big?

“Look at me,” Loki commanded. “I’m in your body and you are in mine. It’s not that complicated.”

“How?” you asked, still trying to make your mind accept what was happening.

“Magic, darling, what else?” Loki smirked. It wasn’t a bad look on you.

“Can you fix us?” you demanded, not wanting to stay in Loki’s body any longer than necessary.

“I can try,” Loki answered, moving to stand in front of you. You stood.

“Have I always been so short?” you asked, looking down at your body.

“Um, yes,” Loki replied, giving you a quizzical look.

“Huh,” you said frowning. “Okay, well, fix us please.”

Loki closed his eyes and waved his… your… hand through the air in between you. Nothing happened. He frowned and tried again. Nothing.

“Problems?” you asked.

“This is quite interesting,” Loki began. “If Dr. Banner were here he would, no doubt, be taking copious notes. It seems that I, in your body, cannot reverse this spell.”

“Can I do it from your body?” you asked.

“Try,” Loki said with a nod. You closed your eyes and desired to be back in your own body and to put Loki back in his. But with a flash in your mind, fire burned behind your eyes and the victims of the mission gone wrong screamed through your mind, causing your head to radiate intense pain that pushed you back onto the couch. You dropped your head into your hands, taking a deep breath. Loki dropped to his knees in front of you and put his hands on either side of your knees.

“What happened?” he demanded. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my head,” you whisper through the receding pain.

“What happened?” he demanded again.

“I tried to will us back into our own bodies but the same thing happened that always happens, only this time it hurt!” you replied. The pain had finally let up and you raised your head to look into your eyes. When did they get so blue? In fact, your whole face seemed to have taken on a new level of loveliness.

“Well, don’t try that again until I think on the problem some more,” Loki instructed, standing to move in front of the fire, deep in thought.

“Well, don’t think too long,” you replied nervously.

“Why? Are you okay?” Loki spun around and began glancing up and down your body as if looking for obvious injuries.

“I’m fine,” you answered defensively. “I just want to fix us before either of us has to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh,” Loki smirked mischievously. “I have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I wasn’t worried about you, Mr. Perfect Body,” you mumbled under your breath.

“Excuse me?” Loki asked, stepping toward you. “I didn’t quite hear what you said.”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it, just fix us,” you replied quickly.

“I’m sorry, dear, but I don’t think I can by myself, I’m going to need some help,” Loki replied.

“What kind of help?” you asked nervously.

“I need to get in touch with Thor, he will bring me what I need,” Loki replied. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then nothing happened. He frowned and tried again. Nothing happened a second time. “Well this really is bothersome. I can’t seem to leave.”

“You could try just walking out the front door, ya know,” you said sharply. Loki turned to leave the conventional way when you suddenly gasped.

“What?” Loki spun back toward you. “What’s wrong?”

“I think your body has to go to the bathroom,” you whispered, terror dripping from your voice.

“Then go, I’m sure you can figure it out,” Loki grinned a most evil grin. You groaned and stood to find the bathroom. Loki sat back down on one of the couches and pondered his predicament. He had to force himself not to lift the collar of your shirt and peak down. His thoughts were interrupted by the most unmanly squeal he had ever heard came from behind the closed door of the bathroom.

“Are those little unicorn on your boxers?!” you yelled.

“Damn it,” Loki muttered and dropped his head into his hands. He had forgotten he was wearing those damn unicorn boxers. Thor had thought the gift was hilarious and, unfortunately, they were Loki’s last clean pair this morning. “Just take care of business and move on!” he yelled, trying to sound like he didn’t care but didn’t quite manage it. He cringed as he heard his own voice giggle in the bathroom. He stood and began to pace, this situation needed to get fixed quickly but he wanted just a little payback first. He smiled to himself as he formulated the perfect plan.

The bathroom door opened and Loki watched his body stride out of the doorway and rest itself onto the couch. You smiled at him through his own eyes.

“I like the unicorns, Loki,” you said.

“Really? Is that all you liked?” Loki challenged. You blushed, and although you didn’t say anything, Loki knew the answer. With a grin he stepped toward the bathroom.

“Right then, my turn,” he said before quickly ducking into the bathroom and locking the door. You jumped up and ran to the door.

“LOKI! No, you can wait until we get this straightened out,” you yelled, banging on the door. No answer. “Loki please.” Still no answer.

You gave up and moved back to the couch, resting your head in your hands. This day was just getting worse and worse. Not only was Loki stuck in your body, now he was going to see it! You didn’t have a lot of hang ups but your body was always a sore spot for you. You had been teased mercilessly as a child and those stinging words had stuck with you your whole life. You never wore shorts, you only just started wearing tank tops in the past couple of years. Even when training, you wore long leggings and a shirt to cover you. And now Loki, Mr. Perfect Himself, was going to see what you’ve been hiding from the world and make fun of you. You squeezed your eyes tight and stuffed your fists into them, trying to block out the sting of the words you knew were heading your way just as soon as that door opened.

Warm hands clasped gently around your wrists and you jumped. You hadn’t heard the door open and Loki come back out and kneel in front of you. He pulled you hands away from your face.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” you replied.

“Open your eyes,” he asked. You shook your head. “Please, Y/N, please look at me.”

You opened your eyes and looked at him. Him, shining out of your own face.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, honesty beaming from his face. “I’ve always thought so but now it’s been confirmed. You’re stunning.”

“Loki,” you choked out. “You looked?”

“I kind of had to, darling,” he smirked slightly. “But you have nothing to be ashamed of, you’re even more lovely than I imagined.”

“You… you’ve imagined me?” you asked, looking down at his hands still holding your wrists, his thumbs making paths across the inside of your wrist.

“Yes, many times,” Loki confessed. Your eyes grew wide as you stared at him in shock. A small smile worked its way across your face. Loki smiled back and stood, releasing your wrists. You missed his touch the instant it was gone.

“Now,” he started to pace as he spoke. It was slightly disconcerting to watch yourself pace. “I’ve been giving this some thought and I think we need to leave here, the old fashioned way, and find Thor. He can help us set this right.”

“I’m not going with you dressed like that!” you replied strongly.

“Like what?” Loki asked, innocence rippling around him.

“You’re not… I mean, I’m not wearing any pants!” you replied, gesturing to the lower half of him where he had completely neglected to put your jeans back on. “Why did you take my pants off anyway?”

“I wanted to see your legs,” Loki shrugged as it the answer where obvious. “You never wear anything but long pants and I was curious.”

“Loki,” you groaned, “How are we going to fix this? Let’s just try something, anything!”

“Alright, let’s try something,” Loki quickly agreed. He agreed so fast that you should have been suspicious but you wanted to be back in your own body so badly that you missed his grin. “Come stand in front of the fire.”

You stood and moved to stand in front of the warm fireplace. Loki stood in front of you. You looked down into your own face.

“Close your eyes,” Loki whispered. “Now, before we try anything, we have to get your mind right. Think of me and only me. Let the imagine of me fill your mind, let every detail become larger than life. Focus. No matter what happens, think only of me.”

You nodded, obeying him was easy. Loki was so often on your mind that letting it roam back to him was second nature. You heard some shuffling but kept your eyes closed, focusing on Loki.

“Alright,” Loki said, suddenly much closer to your face. “I’m going to try something new, don’t panic, just go with it and don’t lose your focus.”

You nodded again, waiting breathlessly for Loki to do whatever it was he was going to do. Hands gently cupped your face second before lips landed softly on yours. The air around you seemed to tremble with heat and light. Loki pulled back to look into your face and you could hear him chuckle.

“Open your eyes,” he said… in his voice! Your eyes snapped open and you stood nose to nose with Loki, back in his own body. You glanced down to find that you were standing on a short stool. Looking back at him, taking in his piercing eyes and happy smile, you grinned back.

“You did it!” you praised.

“No, we did it together,” Loki corrected you, not budging an inch away from you.

“Think we will stay in our own bodies if we kiss again?” you asked with a smirk.

“Let’s experiment,” Loki replied, slipping his arms around your waist and pulling you impossibly closer to him. For the next few days, you and Loki “experimented” all over the small cottage and in various positions. After a weekend sequestered in the cottage, your magic was behaving much better and Loki had talked you into moving into his room back at the compound.


End file.
